A Day in Gravity Falls
by waffleman1314
Summary: All Dipper wanted was a conversation with Wendy. But after a failed attempt at gaining her attention with Tyrone as Soos' main distractor, Dipper reluctantly follows Mabel on a wild ride throughout Gravity Falls. As long as Gruncle Stan doesn't catch them or they don't run into Robbie or Gideon, all should be well. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

**Haha, New one-shot by AJ and this one is Gravity Falls! Venturing out into the community swag! I personally think this is funny! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a typical summer day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mabel and I were sitting around in the Mystery Shack talking to Soos and Wendy while our Gruncle Stan was out doing who knows what for who knows why. Mabel's pig, Waddles, was munching away happily at a caramel apple she'd found for him. Soos was telling us about the fun sounds the keyboard makes when you can find the right button. I so wanted to get Mabel to distract him with a laser light while I talked to Wendy, but Mabel was too busy enjoying Waddles' company. She'd recently replaced a ball of yarn with Waddles as her soul mate, and I can't tell if she's dead serious about this or not. But that's Mabel. She's not typically a serious person. Not that that's a bad thing- my twin's silliness actually helped us uncover the true founder of Gravity Falls. Anyways, I needed a distraction. Then it hit me- Tyrone.

Tyrone was the name I'd given the first of many paper clones I'd made of myself at a party to help attract the attention of Wendy, but that had epically failed. I made my way back down to the copying machine and crawled anxiously on top of it. Hitting the button that said 'copy' I waited for the laser to scan my entire back and then I hopped off. My doppleganger stood up out of the paper and readjusted his hat. Smiling I ran over and hugged him.

"Tyrone! You're back!" I exclaimed.

"It's good to be back, Dipper," he smiled. "So, what's the plan this time?"

"I just need someone to distract Soos," I told him. He poked me in the temple and grinned.

"Always one step ahead, aren't you, Dipper?" Tyrone laughed. "Do you have the laser pointer at hand? He loves that thing."

"Yep! It's right here in my pocket," I said, pulling the pen-like device out of my vest pocket. "Not only am I always one step ahead, Tyrone, but I'm also always prepared. Even if that plan last time didn't work out so well, some things you absolutely have to prepare for."

"Like Soos," Tyrone nodded.

"Exactly," I agreed. "You see, this is why I get you for stuff like this. You're the only one who understands at all."

"Thanks," Tyrone put his hands on his hips, encouraged. "Now, let's go get you talking to Wendy! Before Gruncle Stan gets back, that is."

We tiptoed back up into the main room of the Mystery Shack and I handed the laser pointer to Tyrone. He crawled inconspicuously under the counter and turned on the laser pointer. I ran over and yelled at Soos so he'd notice.

"Hey, Soos! GLOWING DOT!" I said, pointing behind him on the wall. Soos turned around and gasped.

"Another dot!" he said in his usual monotone voice. "And this one does not disappoint, either. I must catch it!"

I grinned to myself as I watched Soos chase the red light across the wall like a cat. The timing was perfect. Fixing my hat on my head, I walked over to Wendy and went to start a conversation with her, but I was rudely interrupted by Mabel.

"Hey, Dipper, what ya doing?!" she said excitedly. She waved Waddles in my face and grinned at me really wide. "You wanna help me out with something? Waddles and I could really use your help!"

I sighed and gave the signal for Tyrone to stop distracting Soos. It was a weird thing to think that I was stopping this for Mabel, but I couldn't just tell her no. She squealed with delight and grabbed my hand, dragging me outside to the golf cart. Before I could ask what we were about to do, she'd pulled me into the thing and started driving in a random direction.

"Mabel, where are we going?" I asked, frowning.

"To Mabel-land!" she grinned, showing off her braces. Oh, that's just great.

"And what are we gonna do there?" I frowned. She pulled the cart up to the river and braked curtly. Then, she pulled out a pink, bedazzled camera and ran over to the bank of the river. I hopped out of the cart and followed her.

"BEAVER MODELLING!" she squealed. There were beavers everywhere. I face palmed and sighed. Mabel asked me to ditch Wendy to come take pictures of a bunch of beavers. Only my twin. Only my sister. Only Mabel.

"Mabel, why did you need me to come?" I asked, semi-annoyed.

"Because!" she smiled, tossing a yellow camera at me. "We need these pictures!"

"Um, can I ask what for?" I frowned.

"Scrapbook-er-tunity!" she grinned, as excited as ever.

"Mabel, we don't have any beavers," I raised my eyebrows.

"Now we do," she chuckled.

"Mabel, think about what you're saying for a moment," I tried my best to reason with her. "The only thing that goes in your scrapbook is us. Not a bunch of beavers. Does this make any sense to you whatsoever?"

"Nope," Mabel shook her head. "In one ear and out of the other. CHEESE!"

She turned and flashed the camera in my eyes, causing me to not be able to see a thing. Great. Just great. Now Mabel could take me anywhere and bedazzle me or something. The thought of being bedazzled kind of scared me. I felt her grab ahold of my arm and shake it frantically.

"Mabel, what are you-"

"DIPPER, DIPPER, YOU HAVE ANOTHER TWIN!" she shrieked.

"Oh no…" I muttered.

"Dipper!" Tyrone called. "Soos is no longer distracted and Gruncle Stan is back! You have to get back to the Mystery Shack pronto!"

"Aw, crud," I face palmed again. "Come on, Mabel, let's go."

"FOR BEAVERS EVERYWHERE AND THE FATE OF DIPPER!" Mabel screamed. She ran full force into Tyrone and knocked him into the river. I crammed my knuckles into my mouth as Tyrone melted away into nothingness. Great. Now I had to get Mabel out of the river. Today was really not my day. Not my day at all.

(end credits bit xD)

Mabel sat in our bedroom reading a book. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"And that's how Gruncle Stan saved Christmas!" she smiled. The beavers chirped and chattered excitedly around her. Then, she proceeded to scoop them up into a large hug, kissing and rubbing on their furry faces.

"Mabel, are you having a Dipper-style incident?" Gruncle Stan asked.

"Wait, wait, what?!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Review and we can talk about it. Also check out everything else on my profile!**


End file.
